


Ba Sing Se

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His relationship with the city is one of love lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba Sing Se

As a young man he loved this city for what the visions he had of it seemed to promise. He, a victorious prince! His Nation victorious!

He had been stupid then, now hated nearly everything about the nationalism he had clung to with such ferocity. But he still loved this city, especially when it welcomed him, a refugee.

But, now as he watches the Avatar and his friend escape, as the Dai Li encapsulate him in crystal as a prisoner, his only thoughts are: _This is the city of my sorrow, for in this city, I lost both my sons._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
